El último Black
by Joke
Summary: Narcisa y Draco reciben un regalo inesperado. A los Malfoy, normalmente, les gustan los regalos, pero este no: un Black de ojos grises y con poco respeto por las normas.
1. ADOPCIONES, RESURRECCIONES Y DESVARÍOS

ADOPCIONES, RESURRECCIONES Y DESVARÍOS

Aquella mañana Draco se levantó más tarde de lo habitual, ya que se había acostado tarde también.

-Buenos días, Draco...

-Buenos días madre...,-dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien...,-dijo la madre, secamente-.

El rubio sabía perfectamente que su madre extrañaba hasta el infinito a su padre, que ahora estaba en Azkaban por culpa del idiota de Potter...

A decir verdad, el también le extrañaba, pero sabía que, de un modo u otro, Lucius estaría a salvo allí, de lo que no estaba tan seguro, era de si su madre y él lo estarían tanto...

-Draco..., ha llegado carta de Blaisse...,-rompió el silencio su madre-. Quiere cenar contigo...

-¿No te importa,-dijo el chico mirándola casi con lástima, pues sabía que a Narcisa no le gustaba quedarse sola en una mansión tan grande..., y tan llena de recuerdos-.

-No...,-volvió a decir secamente la señora Malfoy-. Además...,-añadió tras un corto silencio-. Tu tía Bella vendrá esta tarde a hacerme compañía.

Draco hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Su tía Bellatrix sabría cómo entretener a su madre. Siempre encontraba el modo.

Así que, tras una formal comida, el joven Malfoy salió encaminando hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, (ya que estaba muy cerca), sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde iba, lo cual era lógico..., se sabía el camino de memoria.

Sólo tenía que atravesar un par de casas, (la de los Strochung y la de los Loorged), y llegaría a su destino.

No solía entretenerse, pero aquel día hubo algo que llamó su atención.

Parecía que el hijo menor de los Loorged estaba discutiendo con alguien, y se acercó, en silencio, para enterarse mejor.

El hijo menor de los Loorged, (Kevin), era estudiante de Durmstang, y nunca le había caído bien a Draco..., siempre iba dándose aires de grandeza, y creyéndose mejor que todos, ¿pero quién se creía que era? ¿Kevin Loorged mejor que Draco Malfoy? Impensable. Ese necio insoportable.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no era una discusión...

-¿Y qué hacías por mis terrenos,-decía Kevin-.

-Ya te he dicho que no sabía que esto ega pgivado...,-esta era la voz de una francesa joven, o, al menos, eso creyó Draco-.

-No es lo que te he preguntado-. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Me he pegdido...,-dijo la chica con voz débil-.

-¿Estás sola,-la voz de Kevin, le pareció ahora al rubio, de perturbado-.

-No...,-dijo la chica con un tono que pareció casual..., hasta que acabó la frase-. Estoy con un gilipollas con el pelo nego...,-dijo, haciendo clara alusión al hijo de los Loorged-.

-¿Acaso sabes con quién estás hablando?

-Ni lo se..., ni me impogta...,-dijo la chica, que parecía cansada de interpretar un papel en el que ella era la chica perdida y débil-.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices...

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no hables con extgaños,-le dijo ella, ya cansada de las impertinencias del moreno-.

-No, si son extrañas guapas...,-su tono volvió a ser de perturbado-.

-¿Tienes algún pgoblema psicológico?..., Dios..., ¿eges un lunático o algo así?

-¿Disculpa,-el tono de Loorged era ahora venenoso-. Si yo quisiera podría hacer que te encarcelaran en mis mazmorras ahora mismo.

-¿En seguio,-dijo ella con tono divertido-. ¿Tenéis mazmoggas?..., vaya...,-dijo pareciendo impresionada. A Draco no le costó imaginarse la cara de prepotencia que tendría Kevin en ese momento-. Me impgesionas...

-¿En serio?

-No...,-dijo ella, que parecía que cada vez mostraba menos respeto por el moreno-.

-Dejémonos de jueguecitos..., ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-No me gustan los juegos. Te he dicho que me he pegdido...

-Eso no cuela..., no es cierto..., ¿con quién has venido?

-¿Vas a dejag que me vaya de una vez o voy a teneg que pateagte el culo,-dijo con impaciencia la chica-.

-¿Tú?..., ¿a mí?..., si, claro...

-¿Quieges veg cómo lo intento?..., ¡apagtate!

Draco se acercó un poco más, y pudo ver que Kevin tenía a la chica acorralada contra un árbol, así que no podía ver como era ella.

-No quiero...,-dijo Loorged-.

-Pues haz un quegueg..., ¿qué haces,-Draco vio como el chico se acercaba más hacia ella-.

-Vamos nena..., te encantará...,-dijo con tono de perturbado otra vez-.

-Looged..., siento teneg que haceg esto...,-dijo dándole un golpe en sus partes nobles-.

Lo siguiente que oyó Draco fue un fuerte grito proveniente de la garganta del moreno. Vio como la chica corría lejos de la casa de Kevin. Era hora de desaparecer de allí.

Cuando Malfoy llegó a casa de Blaisse le contó todo lo que había visto...

-Ese Loorged..., nunca me ha caído bien...,-dijo Blaisse con odio contenido-. ¿Conocías a la chica?

-No..., era francesa..., así que no creo que sea de la zona...

-Tal vez se haya mudado aquí..., podría ser... ¿no?

-Mmmm..., podría ser...,-meditó Draco tocándose la barbilla-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras en la Mansión Malfoy, Narcisa esperaba a que llegase su hermana Bellatrix, aunque sabía que tardaría un par de horas más en llegar, no se le ocurría nada que pudiese hacer mientras.

Estaba sentada en el que era el despacho de su marido, revisando sus notas y poniendo en orden sus documentos cuando un elfo entró corriendo en el despacho...

-Señora...,-dijo con voz aguda-. Siento interrumpirla, pero hay visita, señora...

Narcisa pensó que sería su hermana, que había venido con antelación, así que, con calma, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó hacia el vestíbulo, pero, para su sorpresa, allí no estaba su hermana.

Había un hombre con una túnica de color amarillo huevo.

-Hola señora, soy Wendalf Rowilsh, del Departamento de Custodia y Protección de los Menores de Edad...

-¿Y qué es lo que ha venido a buscar a mi casa Rowilsh,-dijo con ira mal contenida-. Se muy bien como cuidar a mi hijo, no hace falta que...

-No, no, señora...,-le cortó Wendalf-, no venía a hablar de su hijo. Venía a hablar de..., otro tema..., a decir verdad, venía a dejarle algo a su cargo...,-dijo sonriendo amablemente-.

La señora Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, pero respiró aliviada cuando supo que no tenía nada que ver con Draco. Ya había perdido a su marido, no quería perder también a su hijo en un mismo año.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Se trata de su familia. Si no estamos mal informados, usted antes es una Black...

-Así es...,-dijo Narcisa con orgullo-. Yo soy Narcisa Malfoy Black...

-Es un placer haber dado con usted aquí..., pensé que, tal como están las cosas ahí fuera, tal vez usted y su hijo se hubieran ido del país, o tal vez a casa de un amigo...

-Para su suerte aún estamos aquí..., y a ahora dígame..., ¿por qué le interesa tanto saber sobre mis raíces?

-Oh..., por supuesto..., sí..., verá..., este, es un tema delicado..., creo que será más sencillo así... Ya puedes entrar...,-dijo mirando hacia la puerta-.

Lo que Narcisa vio a continuación le heló la sangre en las venas.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto Rowilsh?

-Creo que será mejor que se siente, Narcisa..., y escuche...

Narcisa Malfoy Black se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que tenía frente a ella...

-Verá..., esto ha sido una gran sorpresa para todos,-empezó Wendalf-. Nunca nadie supo de la existencia de este chico...,-dijo señalándole con la cabeza-. Se que no tenía mucha relación con su padre, o al menos, no una buena relación, pero intentamos contactar con su única familiar viva, Nynphadora Tonks, y, lamentablemente, está inconsciente en el hospital de San Mungo.

-¿Y no hay nadie más?..., ¿qué pasa con su madre,-dijo mirando al chico con desagrado-.

-Murió hace una semana. Asesinada,-dijo en voz baja-.

-Nunca supimos que él hubiese tenido hijos..., ¿cómo se explica,-dijo Narcisa, aún impactada-.

-Bueno..., por lo que nos ha contado el chico, su padre nunca supo de su existencia. Primero con todo ese lío en el que estuvo metido, y luego su madre no creyó oportuno contárselo... Así que..., el Ministerio ha decidido, que el chico se quede a vivir aquí. Al menos...,-dijo viendo que la boca de Narcisa ya se abría para protestar-, al menos hasta la mayoría de edad o hasta que Tonks se recupere totalmente. Aún así, ha de comprender que su vida estará más segura aquí que junto a una aurora..., que siempre está ante peligros...El chico...

-Deje de llamarme el chico...,-habló por fin el muchacho-. Y no hable como si yo no estuviera aquí o como si fuera sordo o estúpido...

-Tan insolente como su padre...,-le cortó Narcisa, mirándole con asco-.

-Y usted tan arrogante como la describió mi madre,-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Narcisa-. Y ya le he dicho repetidas veces, Rowilsh, que preferiría vivir mil veces ir a vivir con Tonks que con los Malfoy,-dijo mirando con odio a Narcisa-.

-Mira niño impertinente...

-Tengo nombre...,-le cortó el chico con mirada amenazante-.

-Sí..., el de su padre...,-le cortó Rowilsh rodando los ojos.-.

-Como no...,-dijo Narcisa apretando los labios en señal de enfado-, tan impertinente como tu padre y con su mismo nombre. La rama podrida siempre se parece al árbol podrido.

-Siento disgustarla señora, pero, lo que usted piense de mi padre o de mí, me importa un comino... Además, qué él sea mi padre, he de decir que me llena de orgullo,-dijo el muchacho sacando pecho y siguiendo con las miradas venenosas-.

Pero Narcisa, esta vez, simplemente le ignoró.

-¿No tiene a nadie más?

-A nadie más...,-dijo el hombre del Ministerio con voz potente-. Y el Ministro deja bajo su tutela al muchacho aquí presente,-dijo levantándose y dispuesto a irse-.

-¿Acaso mi opinión no importa?

-¿Qué puedo añadir señora?..., ya he dicho todo lo que he venido a contarle..., le he informado de todo. Si quiere saber algo más, pregúnteselo al chico...,-en este momento el joven rechinó los dientes en señal de enfado-. Ya la avisaremos si hay cambios de salud en su prima Nymphadora..., ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto que lo hará..., ¡una cosa más!..., ¿ha ido a algún colegio de magia?

-Por supuesto que sí señora. Al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser un Black...

-Beauxbatons,-dijo el muchacho, mirando fijamente a Narcisa-.

-De acuerdo..., a partir de ahora irás a Hogwarts..., con mi hijo. Se llama Draco, por si no lo sabes...,-dijo la mujer, resignada a tener que quedarse con el Black-. Ven. Te enseñaré tu nueva habitación...,-dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras-.

-Este va a ser un laaaaaargoooo verano...,-susurró, siguiendo poco después a Narcisa por la escalera-.

Después de enseñarle su habitación, un elfo colocó todas las cosas del muchacho en su nuevo cuarto.

El joven se dedicó a investigar un poco más la Mansión.

Fue entonces cuando oyó que llegaba alguien, así que se acercó al hall para curiosear.

-Buenas tardes señora. En seguida aviso al ama...,-dijo un elfo, que desapareció por un pasillo-.

El adolescente miró detenidamente a la mujer. Narcisa le había enseñado un aburrido árbol genealógico que ella tenía en su despacho. Si no recordaba mal, (y su memoria era muy buena), aquella individua era Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Hola Bellatrix,-saludó el chico desde la oscuridad-.

-Hola..., ¿eres tú Draco,-dijo la mujer mirando en la dirección de la que provenía la voz-.

-¿Ni siquiera reconoces la voz de tu sobrino?... No se por qué no me sorprende...,-dijo saliendo hacia la luz-.

Bellatrix abrió extremadamente los ojos, y le empezó a señalar con un dedo. Al tiempo, abría y cerraba la boca, pero no decía absolutamente nada.

Frente a ella tenía a un chico bastante alto y corpulento, de una belleza atrayente.

Sus ojos eran de color gris, un gris inconfundible. Gris de la familia Black.

Tenía una melena que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, de color negra, que brillaba con cada movimiento de su cabeza.

Su boca era carnosa y grande, y su nariz claramente Black. Su piel pálida.

-¿Estás vivo,-preguntó con la voz desgarrada-. ¿Cómo has resucitado?

-Hasta donde yo se, nunca he muerto, señora...,-dijo con voz impertinente-.

-¿Cómo que no?..., ¡yo lo vi!..., ¿y por qué eres tan joven?..., ¿cómo lo has hecho?..., no hay ningún hechizo que permita la resurrección..., ¡ninguno sin magia negra!..., no entiendo nada...,-dijo con la mirada perdida y el cerebro hecho un caos-.

-Señora...,-intentó arreglar el chico-. Creo que se confunde. Yo no soy...

-No es Sirius, Bella...,-le cortó Narcisa, que acababa de llegar-. Es su hijo.

FIN DEL CAPI.

REVIEWS!


	2. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

-Señora...,-intentó arreglar el chico-. Creo que se confunde. Yo no soy...

-No es Sirius, Bella...,-le cortó Narcisa, que acababa de llegar-. Es su hijo.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, hermana? Sirius no tenía ningún hijo, de ser así, nosotras lo sabríamos.

-Escuche una cosa señora, si eso no fuera así, le aseguro que yo no habría venido..., voluntariamente,-dijo no muy convencido de la última parte el joven-, a vivir con la familia Adams, ¿entiende?

-Que falta de respeto. ¿Se puede saber dónde te educaron, chico? Seguro que un circo.

-Y seguro que a usted la sacaron de la casa de los horrores. ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra maquillaje? Tiene una pinta horrible,-dijo con gesto de suficiencia, y girándose para irse con elegancia del lugar-.

El joven Black subió las escaleras con una escalofriante sonrisa de diversión en sus labios. Aquello podría ser muuuy entretenido.

Sirius se paseó por todas las habitaciones, sin importarle lo más mínimo si podía o no entrar en ellas. Las reglas,-como él solía decir-, están hechas para romperse.

Se quedó boquiabierto al entrar en un lugar lleno de ingredientes de pociones mágicas. Podría pasarlo realmente bien con eso. Al fin y al cabo, el Ministerio no permitía el uso de magia en menores de edad, pero no decía nada de que no pudieran hacer pociones... Y cerró la puerta de aquella habitación con una malicosa sonrisa en su rostro.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Por su parte, Draco acababa de llegar, y estaba realmente cansado. Necesitaba un baño reconfortante y una cama cómoda y calentita para estar al día siguiente en las mejores condiciones, lástima que su madre no le permitiera la paz y la tranquilidad que el chico estaba buscando...

-Draco...,-dijo la señora a su hijo sin muchas ganas de contarle aquello-. Tenemos que hablar.

Después de una milésima de segundo de que la señora Malfoy terminara de contarle la historia, en toda la Mansión se pudo oír un:

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?,-ensordecedor proviniente de la boca del joven Malfoy-.

-Tranquilizate hijo, por favor, te lo ruego,-dijo Narcisa sin que su rostro o el tono de su voz cambiarar lo más mínimo a hacía unos segundos, (antes del sonoro grito de su hijo)-. Ya te he dicho que no nos queda otra cosa, más que esperar a que Tonks se recupere lo más rápido posible.

-¿Y qué ocurre si esa monstruosa copia clónica de Sirius no quiere irse con Tonks, Narcisa?, ¿qué pasa si decide que prefiere quedarse con vosotros?

-¡No seas ridícula, Bella, por favor!, eso es absurdo. Ningún hijo de Sirius Black querría tener el más mínimo contacto con la familia asesina de su padre, ¿no crees?

-¿Crees qué él sabe eso?,-dijo Draco, con inseguridad en su voz-. ¿Acaso crees que pueda..., querer vengarse?

-¿Qué os ocurre a todos hoy? Estais realmente paranoicos, queridos,-dijo Narcisa, tan tranquila como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada-.

Draco no tardó en darse cuenta que su madre había vuelto a tomar una poción para calmar los nervios realmente fuerte llamada Valioms y, aunque él mismo cayera fulminado por un rayo en aquel mismo instante, su madre no se preocuparía ni lo más mínimo, actuando como si todo fuera como la seda. Tendrían que hablar de aquello cuando su madre fuera ella misma.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Bella intentaba entender que diantre le ocurría a su hermana, y Draco se daba un baño, (completamente decidido ya a hablar con ella en otro momento), Sirius salía de la habitación en la que había entrado hacía una media hora, más o menos, con unos pequeños frasquitos llenos de diversos colores en el bolsillo de su túnica.

El moreno siguió caminando a su antojo por la gran Mansión, dispuesto a descubrir algún secreto. Al fin y al cabo, todas las grandes Mansiones, o Colegios, o Edificios del Estado..., tenían habitaciones secretas y cosas parecidas, (o eso le había demostrado la experiencia).

Después de cansarse de caminar por todas partes sin dar con nada, decidió salir a los jardines, tal vez, allí podría despejarse...

Y se encaminó a la puerta trasera cuando, una voz que arrastraba las palabras, le sobresaltó.

-Así que tú eres mi nuevo primo desconocido...,-dijo el dueño de la voz saliendo de la oscuridad-. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y será mejor que me respetes.

Sirius Junior Black se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes. El chico le miró con profundidad, giró la cabeza levemente hacía la izquierda..., y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada que podría haberse oído hasta en la China.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y será mejor que me respetes...,-dijo Sirius imitándole con gran maestría-. ¿A quién pretendes asustar con esa frase de principiante, rubito de bote?,-dijo Sirius aún con la sonrisa mantenida en sus labios-.

Draco creyó que con aquello valdría para mantenerle a raya, y en aquellos instantes estaba rojo de ira. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era aquel estúpido prepotente para reírse de él? Él era superior a ese huérfano perdido e inútil.

-Vaya. No sabía que tuvieramos un payaso de circo en la familia. No me extraña que tu padre te tuviera tan escondido. Seguramente se avergonzaba de tí.

-Bueno, según tengo entendido heredé este don de él, así que dudo mucho que se avergonzara... Pero creo que es tu padre el que es toda una promesa del circo. ¿Es cierto que ahora está ensayando en su camerino personal? Azkaban, creo que se llama,-dijo con malicia y brillo de diversión en sus ojos grises-.

-Ni se te ocurra nombrar a mi padre o sabrás lo que es bueno, idiota.

-¿Y qué harás entonces, me herirás con tus mortíferas palabras? ¿O llamarás a un ayudante del circo de tu papito para que venga a que le de una paliza? Al fin y al cabo, fue un chaval de quince años quien envió a tu padre a la cárcel, ¿cierto?,-dijo lléndose victorioso y dejando a Draco Malfoy echando fuego por sus ojos color plata-.

Sirius siguió caminando y salió al exterior. Allí se encontraba en paz, podía estar sólo, mirar a la luna llena, y fingir que no había ocurrido nada, que todo seguía bien, y que no estaba con aquella pandilla de idiotas.

El chico se quedó de pie, mirando la luna, cuando sintió, de repente, que alguien le tiraba un saco de tela por encima, como si intentara raptarlo...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A bastantes kilometros de donde ocurría eso, un asustado Harry Potter, junto a una llorosa Hermione Granger, y un hambriento y exaltado Ron Weasley, esperaban noticias urgentes del hospital mágico.

En el último ataque había habido varias bajas, y unos cuantos heridos. Entre ellos se contaban a Nymphadora Tonks, Leslie Olsen y Jack Bons.

Aunque casi todos los mortífagos había sido eliminados, y Voldemort hacía mucho que no daba señales de vida, de vez en cuando, algún grupo de mortífagos disperso se dedicaba a atacar a las tropas de Aurores desprevenidos, y aquella vez les había tocado a ellos.

Leslie, Nymphadora y Jack habían corrido la "suerte" de salir vivos de aquel último ataque. Había sido una auténtica carnicería.

Los Aurores acababan de llegar de su mes de ataques intensivos, (durmiendo apenas cinco horas cada día, y sobreviviendo a base de café y de pociones hervovitalizantes). En aquellos ataques los magos se dedicaban a buscar y neutralizar "nidos" de mortífagos. Habían eliminado unos cuantos, pero nadie imaginó que los mortífagos sabían el lugar en que los Aurores que llegaban de las Misiones descansaban y reponían fuerzas.

-Parece ser que hay un topo...,-dijo la voz de Alastor Moody con firmeza. No obstante su rostro tenía muchas más arrugas de las que Harry recordaba, y su piel tenía un color amarillento de cansancio y poca visita a la luz del Sol-. Y juro por mi vida que no descansaré hasta dar con ese grandísimo hijo de perra,-dijo dejando a todos los presentes de hielo-. Sea quien sea se arrepentirá para el resto de sus días...

De repente una doctora salió del área de tratamientos intensivos.

-Hay noticias nuevas...,-dijo sin que el tono de su voz diera pie a pensar si eran buenas, o por el contrario, catastróficas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pero volvamos a la Masión de los Malfoy. En los jardines que aquella enorme Casa, un chico moreno intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse de su secuestrador/a, pero aquella persona parecía tener la fuerza de cien hombres. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Da la cara si eres un hombre!

-Yo no soy un tío,-dijo una voz extremadamente grave-, yo soy amiga...,-y de repente, sin previo aviso, le soltó-. ¡Una amiga que se muegue pog vegte Siguius!

-¡Marie!,-dijo Sirius cambiando radicalmente su gesto de desconcierto y enfado por el de la alegría de ver una cara conocida-. Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que utilices el hechizo de fuerza sobrehumana contra mi...

-Lo siento Siguius, pego es que no lo he podido evitag...,-dijo poniendo pucheros-.

-Eso no es justo...,-dijo el chico viendo los gestos de su amiga-. Sabes que eso es lo ÚNICO ante lo que caigo contigo...

-Ya lo se...,-dijo la chica sonriendo al ver que su amigo le había perdonado-. ¡Pog eso lo uso siempge!

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, y la abrazó con energía.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte, ¿no te da verguenza?,-dijo ella, irritada-.

-No es que...,-entonces el chico pareció entender algo, y abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-En casa...

-¿En París?, ¿te volviste loca?,-dijo Sirius, escandalizado al ver como su amiga afirmaba con la cabeza-. No me despedí porque él no me dejó. ¿Sabes lo que hará cuándo se enteré de que su ojito derecho ha venido hasta Londres sin decirle nada desobedeciendo sus ordenes? ¡Me matará!... y lo mejor es que a ti no te hará absolutamente nada...,-dijo con una sonrisa de niño malo en sus labios-.

-Oh vamos... Sabes que papá piensa que eguees una mala influencia.

-Pero eso lo dice sin conocerme. Uno no se puede fiar de primeras impresiones... Porque si fuera así yo aún no hablaría contigo...

-¿A qué te guefiegues?

-A primera vista antes parecías una pija niña mimada de papá con su típico histeriquismo y sus sosas e inconsistentes conversaciones que...

-¡Oye!...,-dijo la chica ofendida-.

-Dije "antes"..., ¿es qué acaso no escuchas?,-dijo el moreno sonriendo divertido-.

-Egues todo un diablillo, Siguius..., pego te echagué de menos, pog mucho que mi padgue intente que eso no sea así...,-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo con un sonoro "clac" en mitad de la oscuridad-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y cuáles son, doctora?,-dijo Albus Dumbledore levantándose con rapidez de la silla en que llevaba varias horas en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra-.

-Lesly Olsen y Jack Bons han respondido al tratamiento, y ambos han comenzado a recuperar las fuerzas. No obstante, aún no pueden recibir visitas.

-¿Leslie y Jack?, ¿y qué pasa con Nymphadora Tonks?,-dijo la voz temblorosa de Molly Weasley desde una esquina, preguntando en voz alta lo que todos los presentes se estaban preguntando mentalmente-.

-Siento comunicarselo, pero Nymphadora Tonks no está respondiendo como habíamos esperado. Y eso puede ser extremadamente peligroso...

-¿Cómo de peligroso?,-habló de nuevo la señora Weasley-.

-Si la paciente no ha respondido en 48 horas, su vida correría un grave peligro. Podría quedar en coma, y no despertar nunca.

Lo siguiente que oyeron los allí presentes fue un enorme portazo. Todos se giraron para ver quien se había ido. Lupin no estaba en la habitación, era el único que faltaba.

REVIEWS!


	3. POCIONES Y PRESENTACIONES

POCIONES Y DESPEDIDAS

Sirius caminó hacia el interior de la Mansión con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Aunque no le gustaba mucho eso de andar todo el día dándo abrazos y besos a la gente que quería, si que lo sentía. Y le había molestado mucho no poder despedirse de su amiga. Así que en aquellos momentos se sentía feliz. No obstante, en su interior sabía que antes o después se habría vuelto a Francia para despedirse, (¿por algo podía aparecerse, verdad?).

Cuando entró en el interior no se podía creer lo que veía. ¿Qué diablos hacía su primo vestido de aquella manera tan ridicula?, ¿acaso no sabía lo que era la ropa muggle?

-Primito...,-dijo el moreno disupuesto a reirse un rato-. ¿Qué haces vestido con eso?, ¿acaso no sabes que la cortina te ha copiado el traje?

-Esta es una túnica de muy alta calidad, ignorante,-dijo el rubio mientras pasaba sus pálidas manos por lo que parecía tela de terciopelo roja-.

-Calidad..., ¿estamos hablando de manteles?,-dijo riéndose y dispuesto a largarse del lugar, pero entonces recordó algo-. ¿Dónde están las cocinas? Me apretó el hambre...-dijo ante la mirada interrogativa del Malfoy, que le señaló sin demasiado entusiasmo-.

-¿Por cierto, cuándo acaba esta tortura?,-dijo el rubio refiriéndose a convivir con el Black-.

-Cuando le prendas fuego,-dijo el moreno refiriéndose a la túnica de su primo y largándose dirección las cocinas-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras Harry andaba como loco, revolviéndose el pelo instintivamente cada dos segundo, Hermione estaba quieta en un silla, mirando a un punto fijo y sin decir ni esta boca es mia.

Cuando Ron entró en la sala de espera, (lugar donde se encontraban los chicos), sus manos estaban llenas de suficiente comida como para alimentar a un hipogrifo hambriento durante una semana entera.

-¿Quereis comer algo?,-dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndoles ranas de chocolate-.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer, Ron?,-dijo Harry, medio-histérico, medio-enfadado-.

-¿Qué pasa? A mi comer, me desestresa.

-A ti comer te sirve para todo, Ronald,-dijo Hermione con voz colérica y saliéndo del lugar con un gran portazo-.

-¿Y qué le pasa a esta?

-Debe estar en "esos días",-contestó Ron mientras se llevaba una gragea de todos los sabores a la boca y Harry le imitaba-.

Hermione caminó con prisa hacia la salida. Ya no lo soportaba más. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía continuar siendo sólo su amiga? ¿Acaso no entendía que se moría por él? Suspiró con fuerza. Jamás ocurriría. Él no era el chico para ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras, en la Mansión Malfoy, la cena estaba a punto de servirse. Sirius y su recién descubierta familia, se sentaron a la mesa.

El moreno parecía cansado, pues bostezaba perezosamente.

-¿Estás cansado, Sirius? Si quieres puedes retirarte,-dijo Narcisa con voz melosa-.

-No gracias. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo,-añadió en un susurro inaudible-.

-Le harías un gran favor a la humanidad, Black,-le dijo Draco en voz alta-.

-Hijo. Trata mejor a tu primo. Es nuestro invitado.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que sea un prepotente estúpido madre.

-Ya somos dos,-dijo el moreno mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a su primo-.

El rubio se disponía a contestarle, pero su madre le paró los pies.

-Basta Draco. La cena ya ha sido servida. Come que te estás poniendo muy flaco.

-Pero mamá...,-dijo el chico con voz de preescolar-.

-A callar,-dijo la señora Malfoy mientras comenzaba a comer el puré que tenía delante-. ¿No comes Sirius?

-No me gusta el puré, señora...,-dijo el chico con cara de angelito-.

-Bien. No pasa nada. ¡Katsup!

Un pequeño elfo doméstico no tardó en aparecer.

-Traigale otra cosa a Sirius.

-Pero mamá, a mi tampoco me gusta el puré y a mi me haces comérmelo,-dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros-.

-Pero tú eres mi hijo,-dijo la mujer con gesto serio-. Come y calla, hijo.

-¿Acaso tienes tres añitos?,-escuchó Draco decir a su primo, pero su madre pareció no escuchar nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su odio y su puré-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Unas horas después Sirius no podía para de reír como un enajenado mental. La risa le venía con más ganas cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la mesa.

Unos diez minutos después de que su primo y su prima se tomaran el puré, las pociones que había vertido en su interior habían comenzado a hacer efecto.

El color del pelo de su prima se volvió amarillo fosforito, mientras que a su adorado primito le habían salido unos adorables colmillos, igual que si fuera un vampiro. Tampoco podía olvidar la cola y los cuernos de su prima, o el color verde que se había extendido por toda la piel de Draco.

Lo más gracioso es que ambos creyeron que aquello fue debido a alguna metedura de pata de uno de sus elfos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ingenuos? Cerca de Sirius nada era coincidencia. Él no atraía a los problemas, (cosa que si que hacía Harry), él los creaba, (don adoptado de su padre, que era el que metía en problemas a toda la panda en la mayoría de las ocasiones).

No obstante suspiró con nostalgia. Echaba de menos a su madre y a todos sus amigos, y sabía que pronto se aburriría de estar allí. Se preguntó cómo podría hacer para largarse del lugar…, y la respuesta estaba en una cama, en un habitación, y en un hospital situado en la Comunidad Mágica.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Todo el mundo esperaba impaciente a que el tiempo estipulado pasase, y a que determinada paciente saliera adelante cuanto antes mejor.

La sala de espera estaba sumida en un silencio insoportable. Si una aguja hubiera caído en el suelo en aquel instante, probablemente se habría oído, y fue por eso que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sobresaltó a todos los allí presentes.

-¿Cómo sigue?,-dijo un apuesto chico con cara de preocupación-.

-Bill, cariño…,-dijo su madre corriendo al encuentro de su hijo-. Sabes que el médico te dijo que no te movieras hasta que todas las heridas hubieran acabado de cicatrizar del todo…, podrían quedarte marcas en tu cara, cariño…,-dijo la mujer tocando el rostro de su hijo-.

Bill había conseguido cita en uno de los mejores cirujanos plásticos mágicos de Londres, y había conseguido que apenas se notaran las marcas que el hombre-lobo le había producido. Y con el mero hecho de tomar la poción que llegó tarde para Lupin, (pero afortunadamente a tiempo para él), la maldición había desaparecido como una mota de polvo llevada por una bocanada de aire fresco.

-No me importa, mamá. Sabes que podría estar mucho peor…,-dijo con melancolía-.

-¿No ha venido Fleur?

-Sí…, pero insistió en traerle un ramo de flores a Tonks…,-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Ya sabes como es…

-Si, todos lo sabemos, por desgracia…,-le dijo Ginny en el oído a Hermione, que rió con malicia, cosa poco habitual en ella-.

-Hola a todos, familia…,-dijo la rubia que acababa de entrar por la puerta-. ¿Cómo están esos ánimos, Lupin?,-dijo acercándose al licántropo-.

-Vamos tirando…,-mintió como un bellaco el ex-gryffindor.

-Así me gusta, porque sabes que debemos tener buenas vibraciones, para que el alma de Tonks consiga captarlas, y sepa que la apoyamos moralmente…

-Últimamente le ha dado por la espiritualidad…,-le explicó Ron a un impactado y extrañado Harry-.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin, la deseada noticia llegó en el hospital…

-Tonks evoluciona favorablemente…

…, y en la Mansión Malfoy…

-Tonks evoluciona favorablemente señora Malfoy, si así lo desea su primo, podrá irse con ella cuanto antes…

Lo curioso fue que cuando Narcisa se dispuso a comunicárselo a Sirius, éste ya tenía las maletas preparada…

-Siempre hay que estar preparado para todo, señora…,-fue toda su explicación…, aunque sería más preciso decir que el chico había husmeado y escuchado tras las puertas, ¿no creéis?-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

No habían pasado ni un par de horas cuando un chico moreno de ojos grises estaba con sus maletas en la puerta principal del hospital, pues supuso que no era necesario esperar a ningún "monigote del Ministerio", (como le había definido el muchacho hacía no tanto).

-Disculpe. ¿La señorita Nymphadora Tonks?,-preguntó el chico con una sonrisa seductora plasmada en su rostro angelical a la recepcionista-.

-Está en la habitación 243,-le contestó con una sonrisa dulce la muchacha, no mucho mayor a Sirius-. Aquí tiene esto,-dijo dándole una nota al moreno-, ¿te importaría entregárselo a Dumbledore? Estará en la sala de espera, si no me equivoco…

El moreno miró el papel que la rubia de ojos verdes le ofrecía. La miró más detenidamente. Delgada pero con curvas, delantera generosa, ojos grandes y labios carnosos… Sonrió nuevamente con intento de seducción.

-Pero aquí falta un papel, dulce…,-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-.

-¿Cuál?,-dijo la chica, extrañada-.

-Tú número de teléfono…

La rubia río con ganas, para, a continuación, apuntar en un papel su nombre, dirección y teléfono…

-Andy Mc Carthy. Bonito nombre…

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Sirius Black,-dijo el chico besando cortésmente la mano de la joven-. Te llamaré, amor, no dudes que lo haré…,-dijo yéndose del lugar con sonrisa de complacencia-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, tras dar varias vueltas erróneas por aquel lugar, abrió la puerta, (no sin antes golpearla, pero no obtuvo respuesta). Supuso que no habría nadie, y fue por eso que se sorprendió tanto al ver como varios pares de ojos le observaban como si fuera un zombi.

-¿Dumbledore?,-preguntó el chico con carita de niño bueno-.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?,-contestó el viejo mago con voz cansada-.

-La recepcionista me dijo que te diera esto…,-dijo dándole un papel doblado-.

-Andy Mc Carthy, calle…

-¡No!,-dijo el chico elevando la voz involuntariamente-. Ese no…, me permite…,-dijo arrancándole el papel de las manos. Es este…

-Es de Moody. Tengo que irme…,-dijo el mago desapareciendo con un simple "clac" en mitad de la sala de espera-.

Todos los ojos se fijaron entonces en el recién llegado.

-¿Te llamas Andy?,-le preguntó Fred Weasley con sorna, pues le parecía raro que el chico llevara apuntado su nombre con su dirección en un papel-.

-No…, esa era la dirección de la recepcionis…,-pero no terminó la frase al ver la cara mala uva de una señora pelirroja y rellenita, y de una castaña con pinta de que le hubieran metido un palo por el culo y aún no se lo hubieran sacado-. De otra persona.

-Yo soy Fred…, y este es mi hermano George…

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sirius Black,-dijo sin darse cuenta del terremoto que causaría al decir aquel nombre en aquella habitación. Era hora de dar muchas explicaciones-.

Cuando el bombardeo de preguntas llegó, echó de menos al "monigote del Ministerio".

Cuando por fin acabó de explicar toda aquella historia, pudo descansar tranquilo. Y miró con más detenimiento a la gente que estaba allí con él.

Se fijo en una tropa de pelirrojos, pensó que sólo había una mujer rellenita, pero resultó que también había un chico alto que estaba al lado de la castaña con cara de amargada, otro que llevaba el pelo en una coleta, unos gemelos y una pelirroja explosiva que le dio vuelta la cabeza. Pero si Ginny le dio vuelta la cabeza, cuando vio a Fleur la baba comenzó a caerle, (pero no literalmente, porque eso sería asqueroso).

No pudo evitarlo, y la sonrió seductoramente. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y le miró con detenimiento. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo, y miró al chico de la coleta, al que le plantó un beso en la boca. Algo rápido y fugaz pero que dejaba claro que la chica no estaba libre.

Supo que eso nunca le había supuesto un problema, pero sabía que aquella gente sería como su nueva familia, y no podía robarle la novia a aquel tipo, aunque sólo fuera para una aventura de una noche…, o quizá de dos.

-Lástima…,-dijo en un susurro, pero Ginny le escuchó-.

-¿Lástima qué?

-Qué no pude despedirme de mi primito. Draco…,-explicó al ver la cara interrogativa de la pelirroja, que parecía que sólo tenía ojos para él-. Supongo que estaría reponiendose de los efectos de MIS pociones,-aclaró a la chica, pero, de repente, Harry, Ron, Fred y George parecieron tomar interés por el tema-.

Y mientras el moreno se lo explicaba con todo lujo de detalles, Hermione no podía creer lo que aquel tipo estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizar magia ilegalmente fuera de Hogwarts?

-Supongo que sabes que está prohibido hacer magia fuera del Colegio. Eres menor de edad…,-le aclaró la chica con un gesto muy a lo Mc Gonagall-.

-Menos mal que me lo has recordado,-dijo el chico con ironía-. Si necesito que me recuerdes mi nombre, ya te llamo, princesa.

-No me llames así.

-De acuerdo… princesa... ¿Qué?,-dijo el moreno con sonrisa picarona en su rostro-. Las reglas están para romperse.

-Tú eres un desubicado…,-dijo la chica con ira contenida y largándose del lugar con prisa-.

-Que mal genio que tiene la princesita…,-dijo mirando por donde se había ido-.

De repente alguien entró en la habitación, y todos se quedaron de piedra, sobre todo cierta mujer pelirroja.

-Percy…,-dijo Molly con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Has venido a ver a Tonks?

-Sí,-dijo el chico entrando en la sala-. Pasa, no seas tímida Gabrielle.

Sirius se quedó embobado viendo a la chica que venía de la mano de aquel tipo con cara de tarugo. ¿Cómo había hecho aquel estúpido para estar con un monumento como aquel?

Era una chica espectacular. Rubia, con el pelo liso que le llegaba hasta más de la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, morena de piel, y con cuerpo de ensueño.

-¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga, hijo?,-dijo Molly con voz de ensoñación-.

-Si bueno. Ella es Gabrielle, Molly.

-¿Qué eres, su mascota?,-le preguntó Fred con sorna a su hermano-.

-Es mi novia, estúpido,-dijo con odio Percy-.

-No peleen chicos. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo es que viniste a ver a Tonks?

-Sólo vine para hacer un informe que me pidió el Ministro. Nada más. Pero me equivoqué de Sala, como es lógico,-dijo mirando a su madre con desdén-. Adiós Molly, Arthur-dijo sin siquiera darle un beso a su madre-.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta los gemelos no pudieron evitar que un par de palabritas malsonantes salieran de sus bocas dirigidas hacia Percy.

Sirius sonrió con ganas.

-Ahora vengo…, dijo yéndose con prisa-. Tengo que ir al baño…,-fue toda su explicación, pero los pasos que siguió fueron otros diferentes a los de los aseos-.

Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su prima Tonks, así que se dirigió hacia el lugar. Entonces divisó a una rubia espectacular de ojos azules. Parecía estar afuera, esperando con paso inquieto, de pie.

Se acercó y "tropezó" con ella estrepitosamente, quedando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

-Perdona,-dijo el moreno usando todas sus artimañas-. ¿Tú no eras la amiga del Percy?

-Si. Soy Gabrielle.

-Un placer,-dijo el moreno besando elegantemente su mano, mientras no perdía de vista los ojos de la rubia-. Y me preguntaba. ¿De dónde os conocéis?, ¿del trabajo?

-No, nada que ver. Yo recién he terminado en el Colegio de Beauxbatons,-dijo la chica con sonrisa tímida-. Pero soy hija de un cargo importante del Ministerio y…, bueno, no quiero aburrirte con el tema…

-No. No aburres… ¿Te apetece ir a tomar un café, amor?

La chica rió tontamente, y miró la puerta tras la que estaba Tonks.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo uno.

-No necesito más,-le dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo seductoramente-.

FIN DEL CHAP

REVIEWS!!


	4. LLEGADA AL COLEGIO Y ¿CITA?

_Dedicado a mi amiga Chantal, porque "sos un dulse nena"._

_Ha habido un pequeño problema con los reviews, ya que no me ha llegado ninguno, así que, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que volvierais a subirlos…, porque un fic con reviews es un fic feliz…, (y la escritoria tiene más inspiración) jejeje…_

LLEGADA AL COLEGIO Y ¿CITA?

Sirius sonreía con gesto de felicidad mientras miraba triunfante el papel color rosa con olor a frutas silvestres que tenía entre sus dedos.

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo, amor?,-dijo seductoramente mientras miraba a Gabrielle con picardía-.

-Aquí tienes,-le ofreció ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-.

El moreno escribió algo y a continuación se lo dio a la chica.

-No recordaba quien eras…,-dijo el chico con sonrisa de complicidad-. La verdad es que has cambiado mucho..., y a mejor, si es que eso era posible…

-Gracias, eres un dulce,-dijo ella con sonrisa de complicidad mientras guardaba la nota en su pequeño bolso de mano-. La verdad es que tu cara me sonaba mucho, y no recordaba por qué. Ahora lo se…

-Desde luego es un crimen que yo olvidara la tuya… Espero que puedas perdonarme…,-coqueteó con habilidad el Black-.

-Tendrás que ganártelo, pero de momento, vas bien,-le informó ella coquetamente-.

La rubia miró el reloj, y puso cara de susto.

-¡Dios mío llevamos dos horas hablando!, Percy se preguntará donde he estado…

-Siempre puedes decirle que charlabas con un ex-compañero de colegio…

-¿Crees que colará?

-Al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser verdad…,-le dijo el moreno mientras observaba como la rubia se iba moviendo las caderas con ritmicidad-.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en su rostro, hasta que recordó las palabras de su ex-compañera: "llevamos dos horas hablando"…

-Mierda…,-dijo en un susurro mientras se dirigía a la barra de la cafetería-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Cómo se le ocurre haberle dejado ir sin mi presencia?,-decía un hombre regordete con aspecto cansado-. ¿No entiende que podría haberle ocurrido algo? Tiene suerte de que hayamos dado con Dumbledore en el Ministerio… Él nos ha informado de que el chico ya se encuentra sano y salvo, junto al director estará a salvo…

-¿Y cree que es correcto dejarle junto a ese…, señor?,-dijo Narcisa auto impidiéndose decir algún insulto más propicio para el anciano, pues no le agradaba demasiado el viejo director-.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

-Bueno, ese…, señor, está bastante mayor, ¿qué pasa si le pierde?

-Oh vamos…, estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore, no de un viejo chocho…

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa,-se le escapó a Narcisa-.

-¡¿Cómo?!,-dijo escandalizado el hombre del Ministerio-.

-Junto a él sufrirá riesgos varios.

-Pensaba que no estaba de acuerdo en tener al muchacho bajo su tutela. ¿Por qué ha cambiado tan repentinamente de opinión, señora Malfoy?,-dijo el hombre mirándola con desconfianza-.

-Es…, la protección maternal, compréndame,-dijo con gesto dulce en su rostro-.

-He de admitir que miente usted mejor de lo que yo creía, señora. Buenas tardes, -dijo el hombre largándose con aires del lugar-.

-Otra vez sola…,-dijo la mujer mientras se desmoronaba y caía en un butacón frente a la chimenea-. ¿Quién me diría que echaría de menos a un Sirius Black?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Un prepotente estúpido, eso es lo que era. Me alegro de que ya no esté con nosotros.

-Pues a mi me hubiera gustado conocerle…

-No seas ridícula, Pansy,-añadió una voz desde la puerta-. ¿A Sirius Black Junior? Seguro que era igual que su padre.

-Mi madre siempre dijo que él era muy guapo…, seguro que su hijo también, ¿a qué sí, Draco?

-No seas absurda. ¿Realmente crees que me iba a fijar en eso? Lo que te puedo decir es que no era más guapo que yo,-dijo con sonrisa de prepotencia en su rostro el rubio-.

-Ni que yo…,-añadió Blaisse con idéntico gesto-.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, si nunca le has visto?

-Porque soy más guapo que Draco.

-Más quisieras tú…,-añadió el rubio con gesto de seriedad-. Aún no ha nacido nadie tan guapo como yo…,-y la sonrisa de prepotencia volvió a su rostro-.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?,-se dijo Pansy mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius entró con lentitud en la Sala de Espera, y con los brazos llenos de comida. Apenas veía por encima del montoncito de bocadillos y dulces que había traído.

-Pensé que tendríais hambre, así que me pasé por la cafetería después de ir al baño…,-dijo el moreno mientras Fred y George le ayudaban a colocar la comida sobre la mesa-.

Al parecer sólo estaban allí los gemelos, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-No sabía que se tardara tanto tiempo en comprar algo de comida,-dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Mientes tan mal como estudias?, porque entonces lo llevamos crudo.

-Me has echado de menos y no quieres admitirlo, ¿verdad, Princesa?,-dijo el moreno con sonrisa seductora-. No pasa nada. Ya estoy aquí, encanto.

-¿Siempre dices tantas tonterías seguidas, o es que hoy es un día especial?

-¿Y tú siempre las haces o es hoy el día especial?

-¿Qué quieres decir?, yo no he hecho ninguna tontería…,-dijo la chica, enojada-.

-Pues si eso fuera cierto, no te enfadarías. Te enfadas y me das la razón, que boba…,-dijo riendo abiertamente-.

-Eres insufrible…,-dijo ella, dispuesta a largarse del lugar-.

-Y tú insoportable…,-le contestó él mientras la castaña le miraba con furia, con el pomo de la puerta sujetado con su mano derecha-.

-Eres peor que tu primo…,-dijo al tiempo que se giraba y daba un gran portazo-.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron de hielo.

-Creo que le caigo bien,-dijo el moreno mientras sonreía abiertamente-. ¿Vosotros no?,-dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía una rana de chocolate a Ron, el cual la cogió gustosamente-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Tonks se recuperaba cada vez más rápido. Pronto podría salir del hospital, pero no a tiempo para el comienzo del curso, motivo por el cual Sirius se quedó en casa de los Weasley, hasta que aquel momento llegó.

Un día como otro cualquiera, mientras Sirius paseaba por el jardín de los Weasley, la canción "Sex bom" comenzó a sonar. Lo raro no era sólo que sonara, si no que la música provenía de Sirius.

Fred y George estaban cerca de él, y se le quedaron mirando como si se hubiera convertido en un sapo lleno de verrugas.

-¿Llevas la radio encima?,-dijo con sorna Fred-.

Sirius sacó el móvil de su bolsillo izquierdo, miró la pantallita con extrañeza, y descolgó:

-¿Sí?

-¿Sirius?,-sonó una voz femenina al otro lado-.

-Sí…,-contestó el chico, aún extrañado-. ¿Quién es?

-Soy Gabrielle…

Una sonrisa de picardía, lujuria y felicidad se dibujó en el rostro del Black. Mientras, los gemelos le observaban de cerca.

-Gabrielle…,-dijo con felicidad-. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Fred y George le miraron como si de un extraterrestre se tratara, y comenzaron a hacer extraños gestos, para averiguar si se trataba de la Gabrielle que ellos creían.

-Quería saber si podíamos quedar este fin de semana…

-¿Este fin de semana?,-dijo el moreno, haciéndose de rogar-. No se si puedo, espera que mire mi agenda…

En ese momento se quitó el móvil de la oreja y sonrió a Fred y George, contestando con un "sí" insonoro a la pregunta de George, "¿es la novia del capullo de Percy?", ante la respuesta Fred dijo "a por ella, campeón".

-Le tengo todo para ti, amor,-dijo el Sirius sonriendo abiertamente-.

-Bien, quedamos en…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Aquel fin de semana Sirius se puso unos vaqueros anchos algo caídos, unas playeras de color azul, una camiseta del mismo color y una sudadera blanca a conjunto. Se echo colonia en abundancia, y se dispuso a aparecerse en el lugar adecuado... cosa que habría logrado si no fuera porque a Hermione le apeteció dar un paseo por el jardín de los Weasley, y vio a Sirius, haciendo cosas raras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?,-le dijo la castaña, intrigada y con desconfianza-.

-Mirar el paisaje,-mintió Sirius tratando de ser amable con ella-. Largo,-lástima que no se le diera bien-.

-¿No te han dicho que así no se trata a una dama?

-Si. Por eso es un alivio que tú no lo seas…

-Inso…

-…portable,-terminó la palabra Sirius por ella e imitando su voz con maestría-. Lo se, pero tú lo eres más. ¿Puedes sacarme de tu cabecita, por favor? Deja ya de seguirme y de acosarme. Se que cuesta, pero tienes que intentarlo, princesa.

-No me…

-…, llames así…,-volvió a terminar la frase el Black por ella y volviendo a la imitación-. Eres tan jodidamente predecible…

-Bueno, pero al menos no soy un insufrible arrogante…

-Jajajaja,-río el muchacho ante su ocurrencia-. Has olvidado decir prepotente insoportable…

-Lo añadiré a la lista,-dijo ella, dándose la vuelta con odio en la mirada-.

De repente se acercó al moreno y, sin previo aviso y sin saber como, el chico apareció esposado (con esposas mágicas, por lo que no podía aparecerse), al banco que estaba junto a la casa.

Intentó aparecerse lejos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Qué haces?,-dijo el chico, asustado-. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Aunque tu pelo ya tiene ese aspecto, no tienes por qué comportarte igual que él…

-Nadie se ríe de mí y vive para contarlo…,-exageró la castaña mientras se iba al interior de la casa-.

Mientras Sirius sólo pudo ver como pasaba el tiempo, pues intentó llamar a Gabrielle para decirle que no podía ir, y lo único que escuchó fue "su saldo está agotado" proveniente de una operadora…

Tras una hora el móvil le sonó:

-Hola encanto…,-intentó arreglar Sirius-.

-Tú eres gilipollas…,-le espetó la rubia con odio-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejarme plantada?

-No…., verás, yo iría encantado, pero es que estoy esposado en el banco de la casa de la gente que me hospeda y…

-¿Te crees que soy idiota?, puede que lo parezca, pero no lo soy. Y que sepas que nadie me hace esperar, ni siquiera un tipo de ojos grises. ¿Entiendes?,-y lo siguiente que escuchó el moreno fue el comunicando del móvil-.

Sirius maldijo internamente, y cuando Hermione creyó que ya podía soltarle, deseo fervientemente arrancarle un ojo, pero se contuvo, ya que, al fin y al cabo, era una mujer, ¿no?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El chico congenió rápidamente con los gemelos, y le entristeció saber que ellos no irían a Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes. Siempre puedes ir con Ron, Harry y Hermione,-le animó Ginny una tarde que el chico le contó lo que pensaba sobre los gemelos-.

-Supongo que estás de coña. ¿Realmente crees que voy a ir con esa amargada de la vida? Ni loco. Ya se que ella está loca por mi…,-dijo con arrogancia-, pero a mi no me acaba de caer del todo bien. ¿Siempre es tan jodidamente aburrida?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Ginny. Siempre tan rigurosa, tan recta y tan seria. ¿No sabe lo que quiere decir la palabra diversión?

-No seas tan duro con ella. Estoy segura de que llegaréis a ser grandes amigos.

-Dios me libre…,-dijo el chico en un susurro prácticamente inaudible-.

Mientras, a unos cuantos metros de aquella estancia, Harry y Ron hablaban con Hermione sobre el mismo tema.

-Será estupendo este nuevo año…, ahora habrá uno más en la pandilla,-decía Harry, a quien Sirius le caía rematadamente bien-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?,-dijo la castaña entrecerrando los ojos-. Supongo que te refieres a Ginny,-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-.

-Por supuesto que Harry se refiere a Sirius, no a Ginny,-dijo Ron como si la idea expuesta por su amiga fuera de locos-.

-¿Sirius?,-dijo la chica elevando la voz más de lo necesario-. Supongo que no hablarás en serio. Me niego a pasar todo el curso con ese prepotente insoportable.

-¿Prepotente insoportable?,-dijo Harry sin creer lo que oía-.

-Si, es un prepotente, un arrogante y un chulo. ¿Cómo es posible que os caiga bien?...

Todo el discursito que siguió a continuación fue algo que ni Harry ni Ron escucharon, pues estaban más pendientes de ver como Fred y George encantaban una porra que pegaba en la cabeza a quien se le enviase (con destinatario Percy Weasley).

-…¿me estáis escuchando?,-dijo de repente la castaña, ofendida-.

-Con la charla que les estás metiendo, dudo mucho que te escuchen, princesa. Por cierto, ¿de quién hablabas?

-De nadie que te interese,-dijo la castaña ruborizada por la vergüenza del hecho de pensar que el moreno podría haber escuchado todo lo que ella pensaba de él-. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Punto número uno, para que haya una conversación es necesario que haya, al menos, dos personas…,-dijo mirando a Harry y Ron, entretenidos con Fred y George-, y punto número dos…, con las voces que estabas pegando, era imposible no oírte… No se de quién estarías hablando, pero estoy seguro de que sea quien sea, te gusta.

-¿Qué??,-dijo la castaña, horrorizada-.

-Claro. Te gusta, pero no te hace ni caso, y por eso estás tan ofendida…, que boba,-dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba frente a la castaña-. ¿Sufrimos mal de amores, Princesa?

-Y tú sufres males, pero en tu hemisferio izquierdo, ¿verdad?

-Que ingeniosa,-dijo el moreno con seriedad-. No te preocupes, no le diré a Bill que estás loca por él.

La castaña se le quedó mirando con todo el cuerpo petrificado.

-¿Bill?

-Bueno, no se si estabas hablando de él, pero supongo que sí. No es su culpa que no le gustes…, el chico tiene buen gusto…, no puedes echarle eso en cara, ¿sabes? Aunque tal vez si lo intentas con Ron, tengas más suerte,-le dijo en el oído mientras le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad-.

A continuación se largó del lugar, y a Hermione le entró un tick nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

-Hermione,-dijo Harry que no se había percatado de la presencia de Sirius, pues estaba demasiado interesado en la labor que los gemelos llevaban a cabo-. ¿Qué te pasa?, parece que tengas un tick nervioso.

La chica no dijo nada más, pero cuando le preguntaron si había visto a Sirius el tick reapareció con una facilidad impactante.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Realmente rápido llegó el día en que los chicos tenían que partir hacía Hogwarts, y la señora Weasley lloró a moco tendido mientras llenaba de lágrimas y besos a Ginny y Ron.

-Come bien Harry,-le dijo la rolliza señora mientras le apretujaba entre sus brazos-.

Cuando por fin pudieron librarse de los besos y abrazos de la mujer, subieron al tren, y entraron en el único vagón que había libre.

-Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos,-dijo Hermione sin siquiera saludar a Sirius y largándose cuanto antes del lugar llevándose a Ron a rastras-.

-¿Siempre es tan divertida?,-dijo Sirius con ironía-.

-No. A veces hace deberes hasta que se queda incapacitada de la mano derecha, por eso es ambidiestra,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la puerta del vagón-. Si hubieras jugado bien tus cartas, ahora estarías con la elite del Colegio, y no con esta chusma.

-¿Elite?,-dijo Sirius mirando a Crabbe y Goyle-. ¿Y quienes se supone que son el resto de estudiantes?, ¿ballenas gigantes?

-Hoy vamos a dar una fiesta en Gryffindor, y os hubiéramos invitado, si no fuera porque no nos llega el dinero para alimentar a esos dos…, sabes que se tarda mucho en ahorrar mil galeones…,-dijo Harry, siguiéndole la broma a su nuevo amigo-.

Una risa femenina salió del grupo de Slytherin, que pronto se convirtió en una tos muy conveniente tras la mirada fulminante del rubiales.

-Nos vamos, venga,-dijo el chico, enfurecido por la situación-.

-¿Siempre es tan amable mi primito?

-Creo que hoy le hemos pillado en su buen día…,-dijo Harry mientras cambiaba de tema-. Por cierto, ¿te han contado ya como se colocan los alumnos en Hogwarts?

-Déjame adivinar…,-dijo Sirius simulando quebrarse la cabeza-, ¿en sillas y camas? Depende de si están en el aula o en la habitación…,-dijo el chico viendo la cara de atónito que se le había quedado a Harry-. Bien…, creo que no te referías a eso…,-dijo el chico desordenándose su morena cabellera-.

-Lógicamente no…,-dijo Harry, aún extrañado por la contestación de su compañero-. Me refería a las Casas y todo eso…

-¿En serio?,-dijo el Black, impactado y emocionado-. ¿Vivimos en casas?..., vaya…, eso es todo un lujo… ¿Cuántos metros cuadrados tiene cada una? Yo pensaba que era un Castillo…, eso me dieron a entender Fred y George…

-No…,-se intento explicar Harry-. Casas…, no en ese sentido, si no en el sentido de Casas…, hay cuatro…,-empezó a explicar el joven Potter, antes de darle opción a su amigo de liarlo todo más-, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin…

-Algo de eso dijo el patán de mi primo…, ¿Slytherin?..., y vosotros ¿a cuál vais?

-Todos a Gryffindor…,-le explicó Harry, emocionado-. La casa de los valientes…

-¿Y Slytherin que es, la casa de los idiotas patológicos?

-La de los astutos…

-No es posible…,-dijo el chico, recordando a los amigotes de su primo-.

-Si…, Ravenclaw la de los inteligentes y Hufflepuff la de los trabajadores… La verdad es que hay más características para cada Casa, pero ahora no me apetece explicarte todas…,-dijo Harry mientras sonreía de lado-.

-¿Y cómo se selecciona?

-¿No has leído "Historia de Hogwarts"? No se por qué no me sorprende,-dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta-.

-¿Ya estáis de vuelta?,-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione-. ¿Dónde fue Ron?

-Salió corriendo detrás de Anna Habbot…,-dijo la chica con lo que parecía, resentimiento-.

-¿Celosa?,-le dijo Sirius a Harry en un susurro-.

-Lo he oído, estúpido,-le dijo Hermione con odio contenido-. Deja el tema, por favor,-se obligó a decir-. Te decía que no has leído "Historia de Hogwarts"…

-No se de qué te sorprendes, Mione,-le dijo Harry-, yo creo que tú eres la única que lo ha leído en todo Gryffindor… Pues verás…,-comenzó Harry a explicarle a Sirius la forma de Selección de las Casas-.

Hermione simplemente bufó alto, y sacó a Crookshanks de su jaula. El gato miro a su alrededor con interés. Miagó por lo bajo y se alejó de Hermione, mirando a su dueña de medio lado. A continuación se estiró perezosamente, y se acercó hacia Sirius y Harry.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía la extraña forma en que actuaba su gato a veces, y deseó fervientemente que le clavara sus uñas a Sirius en la pierna. Cuando se sorprendió pensando aquello, miró al gato con melancolía. Se estaba volviendo loca. No conocía a nadie que le cayera peor que el joven Black.

Y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Pero los abrió rápidamente cuando escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de su gato. Un ronroneo persistente.

Miró a su adorado gatito con odio contenido. Estaba ronroneando mientras Sirius le acariciaba con dulzura.

-Genial…, incluso mi gato está en mi contra…,-dijo la chica mientras salía del compartimiento con ira-.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a TU amiga?,-remarcó el Black con mala uva-.

Harry simplemente suspiró…, ¿llegarían a llevarse bien aquellos dos algún día?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, y Sirius sintió un hormigueo persistente en el estómago. Eso le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso, excitado o tenía ganas de que algo ocurriera. En aquel momento lo que él sentía era una amalgama de esas tres cosas.

Miró a su alrededor y pensó que realmente daba el cante, (puesto que todo eran niñitos de primer curso). Fue por eso que supo que sería el centro de atención del Gran Comedor. Sonrió satisfecho. Si había algo que le encanta era ser el centro de atención de la gente, (siempre y cuando se tratara de algo "bueno", lógicamente). El problema era que la calificación de bueno de Sirius y de una persona más…, normal, era diferente.

El chico cogió aire…, aquella noche le seleccionarían para una casa. Sabía que su padre había pertenecido a Gryffindor, (o eso le habían dicho los gemelos), pero también sabía que él había sido el único de toda la familia en ser de esa casa. El resto pertenecían o habían pertenecido a la Casa Slytherin (y aunque las características de las personas que pertenecían a aquella Casa no le parecían mal del todo, no le gustaría tener que compartirla con su primito y sus amigotes…).

El chico caminó rodeado de niños de primer curso, que le señalaban con el dedo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. No le gustaba ese tipo de centro de atención…, prefería cuando la gente le miraba con cara de embobamiento y admiración…, aquellos criajos le miraban como si se tratara de un monstruo o de algo asqueroso y raro.

Les miró con suficiencia.

-Eh, tú…,-le dijo a uno de los niños que más alto cuchicheaba-. ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?

Y sin esperar respuesta convirtió a su mascota, (un gato de color canela), en un león bien crecidito. El susto que se pegó hizo que se olvidara completamente de Sirius, para centrar su atención en el león…

Con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo que el león volviera a ser gato…

-Hay cosas más interesantes de las que cuchichear…,-dijo el moreno, resentido y divertido por la cara de susto del enano-.

-Black, Sirius…,-sonó la voz de Mc Gonagall desde el centro del Gran Comedor-.

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Todos miraron al joven con interés, como si esperaran que el que estuviera allí no fuera Sirius, si no su padre.

El chico respiró hondo. La admiración se veía ahora en la cara de algunos chicos, otros le miraban con terror, (cosa absurda, pues ni siquiera le conocían). Suspiró y se puso el sombrero con elegancia, mientras se sentaba en aquel viejo taburete.

-¿A quien tengo debajo de mi? No es otro que el hijo de Sirius Black…, otro Black aquí…,-oyó Sirius decir al Sombrero Seleccionador, (hecho por el cual casi se cae del taburete del susto)-. Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo…

Y el joven Black escuchó la palabra:

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!,-saliendo de encima de su cabeza-.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,-el grito se escuchó en todo el Gran Comedor-.

FIN DEL CHAP

REVIEWS!!!!!


	5. ¡YO EN HUFFLEPUFF? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

¿YO EN HUFFLEPUFF? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Todo el comedor se quedó petrificado ante el sonoro grito del moreno, pero los de Hufflepuff parecieron no darse cuenta de la poca gracia que le hacía al chico, pues aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius miró con odio al sombrero, como deseando poder romperlo en mil pedazos con unas tijeras, o con el primer cuchillo que tuviera a mano.

No pudo pasar por alto las risitas de su primo y de sus compañeros ballenatos… Le odió como nunca le había odiado. Entrecerró los ojos y deseó su muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Se fue acercando a la mesa de Hufflepuff, mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

-Así que este es mi destino,-dijo el moreno en un susurro-. Maldigo mi destino…, ¿alguien me habrá echado una maldición? Lo descubriré y acabaré con él…

No obstante no pudo evitar sonreír sensualmente a un grupo de chicas que había en una de las esquinas, y se sentó frente a ellas. Todas explotaron en risitas tontas de enamoradas.

-Hola. Soy Justin Finch-Fletchley,-le dijo un chico moreno de rizos y ojos marrones-. Así que eres el hijo del famoso Sirius Black… No pasa nada…, todos tienen algo oscuro en su pasado…

Sirius sólo rechinó los dientes. Sabía que nadie conocía la verdadera historia sobre su padre, (exceptuando a Harry y sus amigos), y pensó en ponerle algo oscuro en su presente, ¿qué tal… un ojo? Pero se resignó a aceptar que prácticamente nadie sabía la historia de su padre, y él no podría evitarlo. Sonrió sin ganas y aceptó la mano que Justin le ofrecía.

-¿Y que hay de oscuro en tu pasado?

El chico tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente, pero no dijo nada. Sirius le miró con desdén.

_-¿Qué hago yo entre tanto perdedor?,-_se dijo el moreno mientras rodaba los ojos-.

No soportaba que Justin le mirara de aquella forma. Parecía un psicópata maniaco…

-Y dime. ¿Tienes algún antecedente de psicópatas en tu familia?,-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa-.

-¿Qué?

-Estaba bromeando,-dijo el Black volviendo a poner su sonrisa encantadora-.

Entonces escuchó los suspiros de las chicas de enfrente, y se centró en ellas.

-Hola encanto. ¿Qué tal estás?,-dijo mirando a la chica que tenía al lado-.

-Bien…,-dijo mirándole con ojos de loca-.

¿Era su impresión o todos allí parecían medio-idos? Sabía que aquella Casa jamás ganaba la Copa de las Casas, nunca había ganado una liga de Quidditch…, ¿qué diantre hacía él allí?

Miró hacia la mesa de profesores, y observó como Dumbledore comía con elegancia. Hablaría con él en cuanto terminara la cena.

Cuando todo terminó, el moreno respiró con dificultad. Aquello había sido difícil. Su encanto y carisma natural parecían no surtir efecto en ninguno de los allí presentes, (exceptuando al sector femenino, claro está, pero él necesitaba un grupo de amigos masculinos). Todos le miraban con cara de psicópatas.

Corrió tras Dumbledore en cuanto tuvo ocasión. Y le miró entre las sombras, escuchando como decía:

-Piruleta de mora,-frente a una gárgola que se abrió al instante-.

El Black le imitó, y en seguida se coló en el despacho del viejo director. Llamó a la puerta con fuerza y esperó a que contestara alguien.

-Adelante,-dijo la voz del anciano desde dentro-.

-Hola profesor…

-Oh no…,-dijo Albus en un susurro-. Sirius Black. ¿Ya empiezas igual que tu padre y sus amigos?,-dijo con sonrisa amable en el rostro-. No te mandará Severus, ¿verdad?

-No señor. Me mando yo solo, puesto que vengo a dar una queja.

-¿Una queja respecto a que?,-dijo el director extrañado-.

-Pues respecto a ese viejo y mugriento sombrero mentiroso que tienen. Es obvio que se ha roto. Yo no puedo estar en Hufflepuff. Seguro que mi padre le intentó pegar fuego y por eso me ha metido con todos esos…

-Cuide sus palabras señor Black. La Casa Hufflepuff es una Casa muy honrada.

-Pero eso no va conmigo profesor. Exijo un recuento...

-¿Un recuento?

-Seguro que se necesitaban llenar determinadas plazas en cada Casa y por eso terminé allí. Míreme, Dumbledore. Yo soy un ganador nato. No puedo estar ahí con todos esos perdedores… ¡Déjeme probar el sombrero por segunda vez, por favor…!

El anciano recapacitó y le dejó probar. Sirius escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza:

-¿Acaso no te fías de mi criterio? Tú eres un Hufflepuff porque no sirves para ninguna otra Casa. No eres lo suficientemente valiente ni caballeroso como para estar en Gryffindor, ni por asomo inteligente y/o astuto en grado suficiente como para estar en las otras dos Casas, te corresponde, pues Hufflepuff.

-Maldito sombrero del diablo…, ¡tus días están contados!,-gritó Black blandiendo su varita con mucho estilo-.

-¡Alto!,-Dumbledore consiguió parar el destrozo del moreno, y puso el sombrero en lugar seguro-. Si se acerca a este sombrero, señor Black, tendremos serios problemas…

Lo único que pudo hacer el moreno fue aguantarse las ganas de estrangular al director y de cortar en trocitos al sombrero, y se dirigió a su Casa, (puesto que sabía donde estaba gracias al Mapa de los Merodeadores que Harry le había enseñado).

Cuando llegó a su Casa, se dio cuenta, con horror, de que compartía habitación con Justin y un tal Ernie, que también le pareció extraño.

Se cambió de ropa, pero no se puso ningún pijama, (ya que el sólo dormía con sus boxers), y sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda…

-¿Justin?,-preguntó el moreno, extrañado-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Hace…, frío… ¿No crees que debería ponerte un pijama o algo? Una manta o una compañía…

-Jajaja…, no te apures. Dame un par de días y tendré compañía…,-dijo mientras reía para sus adentros-.

Pensó que tal vez aquello no estuviera tan mal… A la mañana siguiente se levantó sin prisas, (puesto que a él le gustaba exprimir al máximo las horas de sueño). Cuando se levantó, descubrió a Justin sentado en la cama, mirándole de forma extraña.

-¿Justin?

-¿Sí?,-dijo el rizoso con cara de loco-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi…, ¿qué coño estás mirando?

-Estaba a punto de despertarte…, es que me estaba atando un zapato…,-dijo mientras señalaba su pie-.

-De acuerdo…,-dijo el moreno pensando que se estaba emparanoiando en demasía-.

Así que se levantó y se fue a desayunar. En la mesa de Ravenclaw había una chica muy guapa, así que se acercó hacía ella y le preguntó si podía sentarse.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Padma…

Y así continuaron hablando durante todo el desayuno. Sirius volvió a sentir una mirada en su espalda, pero creyó que eran sólo paranoias, y no hizo caso…

-¿Querrías quedar esta tarde para dar un paseo por lo terrenos y así me los enseñas?

-De acuerdo…, ¿qué te parece a eso de las 5 de la tarde?

-Perfecto…,-dijo yéndose con prisa a su primera clase de Transformaciones con Mc Gonagall-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El día pasó rápido y no llegó a ver a Harry ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Salió a las 4 y media hacia los terrenos, puesto que si algo le caracterizaba, (aunque sólo fuera en las citas), era la puntualidad.

Y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Padma Patil ya estaba en el lugar de encuentro.

-Hola encanto. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola…, muy bien,-dijo esquivando su mirada y sin prestarle demasiada atención-.

-No sabía que llegarías tan pronto.

-¿Acaso me estás espiando? No me mal interpretes,-dijo la chica al ver la cara de extrañeza de Sirius-, tú estás muy bueno, pero es que me pareces un tanto lanzado…

-¿Lanzado?,-dijo el moreno, sin comprender-. Pero si…

-Lo siento. Pero tengo novio…,-fue todo lo que dijo, para después largarse con prisa-.

Sirius no podía creerse lo que le acababa de pasar. Era ella quien había quedado con él y ahora…, ¿le salía con eso?

-Locas, están todas locas…,-dijo mientras se largaba del lugar con prisa-.

Se tumbó junto al lago cuan largo era, pensando en la tortura que aquello era para él. Las chicas se reían de él, (cuando siempre había tenido un exitazo), los chicos le miraban raro, (cuando solía ser bastante popular)…, ¿qué diablos pasaba en aquel Colegio?

Respiró hondo y pensó en su madre… Hacía dos meses justamente aquel día que había muerto. Y pensaba que jamás podría recuperarse. ¿Cómo llenar el hueco que ella había dejado?, ¿cómo podría volver su vida a ser como la de cualquier persona si un ser tan importante se había esfumado de la suya?

Cerró los ojos, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba pisando una mano…

-Eres tú…,-dijo la voz de Hermione desde arriba-.

-Lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro lado, princesa?,-dijo mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida-.

-Porque este es mi lugar favorito, y lo era antes de que tú llegaras, así que largo…

-Estáis todas locas…,-dijo refiriéndose a las chicas-.

-¿De qué hablas?,-dijo ella, extrañada-.

-De las chicas de este colegio. Quedé esta mañana con un bombonazo de Ravenclaw y esta tarde era como si no se acordara de mí…, me dijo que tenía novio y se largó sin más. Creo que lo que tienes es contagioso…, todas se vuelven raritas como tú…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?,-dijo Hermione sospechando lo que podía ocurrir-.

-Padma Patil, ¿por qué?

Entonces Hermione estalló en carcajadas. Y Sirius contuvo las ganas de echarle una buena maldición.

-¿De que te ríes, princesa? ¿Acabas de pillar un chiste de hace una semana o qué…?

-Padma Patil tiene una gemela en Gryffindor…, ¿no te fijaste en el escudo de su casa?

-Iba con ropa muggle…,-dijo Sirius, rojo de la vergüenza y miró el reloj deseando que no se hubiera pasado de la hora-. ¡Las cinco y media!,-y se fue corriendo del lugar para llegar a su cita-.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Padma, que le miraba como si quisiera verle muerto.

-Verás…,-empezó a explicar Sirius, pero ella le interrumpió…-.

¡PLAF!

-De mi no se ríe nadie, ¿entiendes, guapito?,-y se fue con prisas-.

-Mierda…,-y aunque intentó correr, aquella chica era un cohete-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pronto llegó la noche, y se empezó a desnudar con pocas ganas. Estaba harto de aquel colegio de porquería y de aquella gente chiflada. ¿Acaso no había nadie normalito con quien pudiera entablar una amistad normal?

Miro a Justin y Ernie, intercambiándose escarabajos peloteros…

-Desde luego no…,-dijo el Black en un susurro antes de dormirse-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si tuviera un resorte. Aquella noche había decidido que pondría a Hufflepuff al nivel merecido para sí mismo. Aquel año ganarían la Copa de la Casa y la Copa de Quidditch.

Se duchó con prisa mientras Justin le observaba desde la cama cuando se fue al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió, aún seguía allí sentado, con la respiración entrecortada, y pensó que el chico era muy raro. Pero a lo que vamos…, el caso es que jamás nadie le había rechazado y aquella Ravencliana no sería la primera en hacerlo. Era una cuestión de orgullo, (y desde luego no andaba mal de orgullo nuestro Sirius).

Así que fue con paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor, y allí divisó a Padma, que estaba hablando, efectivamente, con su GEMELA. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para enfrentarse a la primera chica que realmente le había dado calabazas, (la gemela de Padma, cuyo nombre desconocía), pero un novio era un novio, ¿verdad?

-Hola Padma…,-dijo ignorando a su hermana por completo-.

La chica le dijo algo al oído a su acompañante, y ésta se largó con prisas con un leve "adiós".

-Mi hermana me lo ha contado todo. Siento haberte abofeteado…

-No pasa nada. Esas cosas pasan,-dijo mintiendo como un bellaco-.

Así que volvió a conseguir otra cita con Padma. Aquella tarde a las cinco y media quedaron, y por fin la vio aproximarse…, estaba a unos pocos metros, cuando escuchó la escalofriante voz de Justin proviniendo de un lugar indefinido. Miró por todas partes pero no le vio.

Así que se acercó a Padma y le besó la mano con elegancia.

-Señorita,-dijo haciendo mucho teatro-. Este será un paseo que nunca olvidarás…

-Que caballeroso…,-dijo la chica, asombrada e impresionada-.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti?,-dijo de repente la voz de Justin en el oído izquierdo de Sirius, (causa por la cual el chico gritó, asustado)-.

-¿Qué me pasa a mi?, ¿qué te pasa a ti? que te dedicas a aparecer de la nada y a hablar en los oídos de la gente.

-¿Qué haces con esta fulana? Pensaba que lo nuestro era algo más importante…

-¿Lo vuestro?,-dijo Padma, asustada-.

-¿Lo nuestro, que nuestro?

-Tuvimos un flechazo en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

- No tuvimos ningún flechazo, Justin, créeme, si lo hubiera habido me habría dado cuenta…

-Lo tuvimos…,-dijo el chico con ojos de maniaco homicida-.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Yo creía que cuando estuviste en la ducha me habías guiñado un ojo…

-¿Qué…? ¿Me espiaste en la ducha?,-dijo Sirius, escandalizado-.

-Claro…, tú lo querías internamente, lo se…

-¿Qué…? No, yo no quería nada…,-dijo el chico, ahora asqueado-.

-Tú dormías en boxers para que yo te viera…, lo se. Ernie dice que te gusta más él, pero yo se que eso es mentira. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

-Veo que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar…,-dijo Padma mientras se iba alejando poco a poco-.

-¡No te vayas!

-Largo zorra pervertida. Sirius es mío y sólo mío. ¿Entiendes? Hazselo a saber a todas esas putitas baratas que quieren apoderarse de mi Sirius. Es mío, y somos muy felices juntos…

-¿Qué…?

-Vamos Sirius. Yo estaba igual que tú hace dos años. Sal ya del armario.

-Hazle un favor a la humanidad y vuelve dentro…, ¡y a mi déjame en paz! Me gustan las mujeres, ¿entiendes?

-Eso es una excusa, y lo sabes…

-No es lo que crees…,-dijo el chico corriendo tras Padma, pero la chica desapareció tan pronto como había venido-.

-Estarás contento…

-Lo estaré cuando hagamos el amor loca y apasionadamente, Sirius, mi amor,-dijo el chico a voz en grito, para a continuación, intentar besarle en la boca-.

Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando…, y el rumor cada vez corrió más alto y veloz…

-¡Sirius es gay!

-Sirius sale con Justin…

-Pillaron a Sirius y a Justin montándoselo en un armario de la limpieza…

Sirius respiraba con dificultad. Aquello no podía ser cierto…, no podía ser verdad…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, A MI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…, ALÉJATE DE MI PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sirius, Sirius…,-se oyó la voz de Harry desde el fondo-. Despierta Sirius…

El Black abrió los ojos con un enorme susto en el cuerpo. Aún seguía en el tren camino a Hogwarts… respiró tranquilo y cogió aire…

-Sólo una pesadilla…,-dijo el chico mientras se recostaba rojo por la falta de aire debido a los gritos-.

O-O-O-O-O

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, y Sirius sintió un hormigueo persistente en el estómago. Eso le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso, excitado o tenía ganas de que algo ocurriera. En aquel momento lo que él sentía era una amalgama de esas tres cosas.

Miró a su alrededor y pensó que realmente daba el cante, (puesto que todo eran niñitos de primer curso). Fue por eso que supo que sería el centro de atención del Gran Comedor. Sonrió satisfecho. Si había algo que le encanta era ser el centro de atención de la gente, (siempre y cuando se tratara de algo "bueno", lógicamente). El problema era que la calificación de bueno de Sirius y de una persona más…, normal, era diferente.

El chico cogió aire…, aquella noche le seleccionarían para una casa. Sabía que su padre había pertenecido a Gryffindor, (o eso le habían dicho los gemelos), pero también sabía que él había sido el único de toda la familia en ser de esa casa. El resto pertenecían o habían pertenecido a la Casa Slytherin (y aunque las características de las personas que pertenecían a aquella Casa no le parecían mal del todo, no le gustaría tener que compartirla con su primito y sus amigotes…).

Sirius caminó rodeado de niños de primer curso, que le señalaban con el dedo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. No le gustaba ese tipo de centro de atención…, prefería cuando la gente le miraba con cara de embobamiento y admiración…, aquellos criajos le miraban como si se tratara de un monstruo o de algo asqueroso y raro.

Les miró con suficiencia.

-Eh, tú…,-le dijo a uno de los niños que más alto cuchicheaba-. ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?,-pero al decir aquello, la situación le resulto tremendamente familiar, y se limitó a hacerle el hechizo de piernas de mantequilla-.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, hizo que el joven tuviera sus piernas sólidas de nuevo.

-Hay cosas más interesantes de las que cuchichear…,-dijo el moreno, resentido y divertido por la cara de susto del enano-.

No obstante, todo aquello le sonaba mucho. Demasiado…, y no sabía por qué. Entonces se dio cuenta… ¡el sueño! Prácticamente todo había ocurrido igual en su sueño.

-Black, Sirius…,-sonó la voz de Mc Gonagall desde el centro del Gran Comedor-.

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Todos miraron al joven con interés, como si esperaran que el que estuviera allí no fuera Sirius, si no su padre.

El chico respiró hondo. La admiración se veía ahora en la cara de algunos chicos, otros le miraban con terror, (cosa absurda, pues ni siquiera le conocían). Suspiró y se puso el sombrero con elegancia, mientras se sentaba en aquel viejo taburete.

-¿A quien tengo debajo de mi? No es otro que el hijo de Sirius Black…, otro Black aquí…,-oyó Sirius decir al Sombrero Seleccionador, (y tembló bajo él, pues sabía muy bien la palabra, la temible palabra que el sombrero gritaba en su sueño)-. Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer contigo…

Y el joven Black tragó saliva, esperando que su sueño no fuera una premonición, (como tan a menudo le ocurría).

FIN DEL CHAP!!

REVIEWS!!

_Espero no haberos asustado con el chap anterior y que halláis perdido el entusiasmo por el fic, pero me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones..._

_¿Qué casa pega más con Sirius?¡ Decididme que preferís y yo pensaré al respecto!_

_Besitos mil!_

_JoKe_


End file.
